Yuna's story
by Mythe
Summary: This is a Yuna x Auron pairing. **Ending Spoilers**
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy X and all it's characters, places, and situations are © copyright 2001 Square Co. Ltd. I'm only borrowing them to tell a story. Will return them when the story is done. THIS IS A YUNA x AURON STORY.  
  
Spoiler alert: Contains spoilers through till the end of the game.  
  
Al Bhed Language: There's a translator at…  
  
http://pixelscapes.com/twoflower/albhed.html  
  
  
  
YUNA'S STORY by Mythe  
  
Part 1  
  
Yuna stood alone on a deserted part of Besaid beach watching as the sun lowered in the horizon. Her mind wondered to their final fight with Yu Yevon. With her aeons out of commission her only option was to use her white magic to protect and heal her guardians while they bombarded him with their powerful blows. And during the fight one guardian always stood out more than the others, the enigmatic Auron.  
  
His dark sunglasses shielded his remaining brown eye from scrutiny and the all to familiar leather collar that hid the large scar that ran from above his right brow down and along his cheek. Auron's features were ruggedly chiseled and his short black hair was slicked back and peppered with gray. She remembered being amazed as his muscular body readied himself for the power attack that he was about to perform on the tick looking thing that was Yu Yevon. Yuna's heart raced when he rushed forward and overkilled Yu Yevon with his mighty blade.  
  
Still to this day he was by far the most handsome man that she'd had the pleasure of meeting in her 20 years of life. It was true that the guardian wasn't the most talkative man nor was he emotional either, but something about him drew him to her. And something within her knew that it went both ways. Maybe it was that strange spark that was felt whenever he'd steadied her or the gentle embrace he would give to her when they came across a sphere with her father's image on it. Yuna swore that she had caught a quick glimpse of his mutual feelings within his remaining eye on the eve of their final battle. Yet, neither spoke of what they shared for fear and in the end it was too late.  
  
Yuna's heart still ached and her entire being mourned the man who had stolen her heart three years prior. Tears of sadness filled her eyes as she relived his sending so long ago. She could still picture his pyerflies as they scattered in the wind on their journey towards the farplane. And at that very moment she felt as though a part of her soul had left with him. Although she reveled in the fact that he would be rejoining his close friends, the missing part of her soul soon protested its need for him back. Nonetheless she began to wonder if Auron was even thinking of her in the farplane when she heard the crunch of sand behind her and quickly wiped her eyes with the back of a hand.  
  
"YUNIE!" Rikku called out.  
  
Yuna spun around to greet her ever-cheerful cousin, "Hello Rikku."  
  
An out of breath Rikku skidded to halt next to her. "I did it!"  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"I've been secretly modifying one of those saving spheres that was used to teleport us to dad's airship." Rikku explained ecstatically. "And I've built you a time machine!"  
  
Yuna's eyes widened at what she had just said. "You did what?"  
  
"Ach!" Rikku uttered, grabbing her cousin by the hand and led her off. "Now you can go back and save Auron!"  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
Yuna was appraising herself in the grimy full-length mirror that sat in a corner of Rikku's shop. Her eyes lowered to the forest green sleeveless top that halted at her waist in the front, but in the back it continued to her lower thigh effectively draping around the back her long white skirt. Covering her bare shoulders was a waist length white jacket with raised collar and upon her feet were a pair black boots. "Is this necessary?" she inquired awkwardly straightening a leather belt that would complete her attire.  
  
"Well, you can't go there dressed like a summoner." Rikku stated. "So, you're playing the role of a mage this time around."  
  
"Yeah..." Yuna nodded. "Do you actually think this'll work?"  
  
"Have a little faith in my work why don't ya?"  
  
"No… that's not what I meant." Yuna corrected. "I mean… do you think he'll believe me?"  
  
"I don't see why not," Rikku affirmed as she helped her cousin don a waterproof backpack. "Oh, I took the liberty of packing some supplies you might need on your journey of love."  
  
"Uh…" Yuna eyed her. "Thank you."  
  
"I'm kidding Yunie." Rikku sighed and pulled out a gold locket that was attached to a thin matching chain. "This is your ticket back," she said and placed around her neck. "Once you press the button inside it'll automatically teleport you back here."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive," Rikku nodded. "I tested it out myself."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't worry," Rikku assured and returned back to the save sphere's controls then quickly typed in the date that Yuna will be teleporting to. "All you have to do is convince the brooding warrior to believe ya."  
  
"Rikku…"  
  
"Sorry... Yunie," Rikku turned to her worried cousin, "just be yourself and you can't go wrong, okay?"  
  
Yuna nodded.  
  
"Now, relax and enjoy the ride."  
  
~~~ X ~~~  
  
A bright ball of light flashed in the night sky above a lake in the Macalania forest and out dropped Yuna. "HU!" she yelled out before splashing into the chilled water below. Quickly she resurfaced a moment later with a string of curses in Al Bhed that surprised her wholeheartedly. Her head was throbbing like a dickens as she tried to gather her bearings. Yuna was treading water when her mind finally registered what Rikku had said prior. "Oh… and don't worry about the killer headache," she mimicked. "E's kuehk du cruja dryd Kutryht uv ouinc cu vyn ib ouin (I'm going to shove that Godhand of yours so far up your)…" the summoner ceased in her grumbling when she soon noticed a voyeur upon the lake's shore. "Tysh (Damn)!"  
  
"Hey you!" Jecht called out, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Oayr…" Yuna quickly swam to shore. "E's veha," she replied finally once she was on solid ground.  
  
"I'm sorry…" the blitzball player rushed up to the stranger's side, "but I don't understand Al Bhed."  
  
"Sorry," she apologized, "I'm f-fine really."  
  
"The name's Jecht."  
  
She hadn't even thought about using an alias when her foggy mind suddenly pictured her overly protective guardian Kimahri. A small grin played upon her face as she thought back to him and said, "Kima."  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Kima."  
  
"And you," Yuna nodded.  
  
"I must say that was one mighty feat you did back there," Jecht commented while helping the strange lady to her unsteady feet. "You just fell from the sky," he said and noticed that the petite brunette was shivering like a leaf.  
  
"O-oui c-cyf?" Yuna stuttered as the wind chilled her to the very core of her being when a sudden light-headedness overcame her. "Y-you s-saw?"  
  
"I would have to be blind to not miss you," Jecht chuckled just as she stumbling a bit. "Whoa," he said and abruptly picked her up before she had collapsed. "We need to get you out these soaking clothes," he advised and proceeded to carry her back to camp.  
  
The pain in Yuna's head began to pulsate as she tried to stop the spinning. "You d-don't have too…" she started to say in a whisper, but finally passed out in his arms.  
  
"Kima," Jecht assured with a grin. "It would be my honor,"  
  
~~~ X ~~~  
  
"A bright flash of light…" repeated Auron. "Then she just fell from the sky?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought I was just seeing things," Jecht said honestly, "when I suddenly heard a loud splash."  
  
"Strange," muttered Auron.  
  
"Did she say anything before she passed out?" Braska inquired next.  
  
"She said something in Al Bhed," Jecht answered with a shrug. "Once I told her I couldn't understand her she began to speak in Common Language."  
  
Braska silently began to contemplate the strange Al Bhed woman who was now dry and snuggled up in blankets by the fire. "Anything else?"  
  
"She said her name was Kima."  
  
A surprised Braska repeated, "Kima?"  
  
"Lord Braska?" Auron noticed the look on his summoner's face. "What is it?"  
  
"Oh," Braska explained while staring down at the young lady who reminded him of to his late wife, "she resembles my wife… that's all."  
  
Auron nodded somberly.  
  
"So," Jecht wondered aloud, "is she going to be okay?"  
  
"Well, that potion I gave her earlier has finally broken her fever." Braska yawned as he felt his patient's forehead. "And with some rest I don't see why not."  
  
"That's good to hear," A satisfied Jecht nodded then turned to his exhausted looking summoner. "Lord Braska, why don't get some shut eye."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me," the summoner grinned and made his way to his already laid out blankets that lay opposite of their sleeping patient.  
  
Auron observed his lord a moment longer before turning his attention to the strange Al Bhed woman that was sleeping soundly on the other side of their roaring fire. There was just something about her he thought when he was suddenly brought from his thoughts by the blitzball player's voice. "Huh?"  
  
"I'll take first watch," Jecht repeated again.  
  
"All right," Auron said and made is way over to his patch of dirt. Considering that he had offered his blankets to the strange Al Bhed Auron had to make due with using his red robe to shield him from the elements.  
  
~~~ X ~~~  
  
The warmth of the early morning rays upon Yuna's exposed skin caused her to awake from her dreamless dreams. She yawned and slowly stretched her arms out of the thick blanket that had been wrapped around her. A sudden layer of goose bumps quickly spread over her exposed flesh from the nippiness of the early morning air. "Oooh!" she shivered and her eyes snapped open. Lifting the blanket that covered her Yuna realized that she was naked beneath it. She abruptly sat up and wrapped the blanket around her nakedness. "What that?" she uttered trying to remember what had transpired the night before when she heard a familiar voice belonging to her late father.  
  
"Well, good morning." he greeted. "My name is Braska."  
  
Yuna couldn't believe her ears. She hadn't heard his voice in over three years and her heart raced. The summoner almost fumbled out the word dad and quickly caught herself. "Rammu," she responded once her eyes locked onto his. Her heart swelled at the sight of her regal father. She was actually seeing him alive and not an image on those spheres. Yuna so wanted to give him a warm embrace and to tell him how proud she was of him, but refrained from confessing her hearts desire. A part of her wondered if it was possible for her to actually get to know the man who had given his life for all of Spira and perhaps save him as well. "Frana'c so lmudrac?"  
  
"Oh… your clothes are right behind you," Braska said gesturing towards the pile of folded clothes that lay atop Kima's backpack. "Please forgive us for removing your clothes and all, but we needed to get you out of those wet clothes of yours."  
  
"Kima."  
  
"Nice to meet you Kima." Braska said with a warm smile and had a sip from his hot tea.  
  
Yuna nodded as she gathered her now dry clothes. "Were you the one?"  
  
"I enlisted the help of one my guardians of course," the summoner informed just as he noticed Jecht approaching.  
  
"Well, howdy!" Jecht greeted warmly and had a seat next to the summoner. "I'm glad to see you're okay and all."  
  
Yuna's eyes widened at the thought of Jecht seeing her naked. Quickly she lowered her head as to hide the blush that now covered her face. "Umm…"  
  
"Oh… man she's blushing!" Jecht sighed wondering what he had done to cause this. "What did I do wrong this time?"  
  
Braska chuckled then nudged his guardian, "I do believe she thinks that you were the one that helped me remove her clothes last night."  
  
"NO WAY!" the blitzball player said wide eyed. "I-I'm a married man."  
  
"It's okay," Braska assured. "Kima, I enlisted the help of Auron. And I can assure you that we were most honorable at doing so."  
  
She felt a bit relieved upon realizing that Auron was the one who had helped her father last night. Yet part of her didn't know what to think, as the blush grew bolder. Her father had now seen her naked and so did the man who possessed the other half of her soul. "I'm sorry for assuming," she apologized with a slight bow.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Jecht gestured then preceded to pour himself a cup of tea. "Now Auron on the other hand… is available," he revealed with sly smirk before wondering what was taking the enigmatic man in question so long. "AURON… your handsome enough!" he called out, "Now get your bum over here and meet Kima!"  
  
"JECHT!" A steaming Auron yelled and rushed back to their camp. "I'm going…" he muttered then came to a halt before the Al Bhed woman. "Uh…" he said once his eyes locked onto her uniquely colored eyes. Auron instantly thought back to Braska's daughter. She possessed a pair of different colored eyes such at this, but he soon realized that it must be a common trait in children from interracial marriages. "Hello."  
  
"Hello," Yuna replied nervously and bowed to him. She couldn't believe that she was standing before a younger version of Auron that she observed prior in all those spheres that they had collect during her own pilgrimage. With or without the scar he was a handsome man in her book and her already racing heart threatened to shoot out from her chest right then and there. She so needed to finally put some clothes on and take a breather from her reunion of sorts. "Now…" she said turning back to the seated duo, "if you'll excuse me-"  
  
"Oh… of course," Braska rose to his feet. "Auron would you mind escorting Kima to the lake?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Braska." Auron nodded and proceeded to lead her towards the lake. "This way."  
  
"Umm…" Yuna trailed a few steps behind and finally broke the awkward silence by introducing herself. "My name is Kima."  
  
"Auron."  
  
"You know you don't have to escort me."  
  
"It's not safe for a lady such as yourself to be alone."  
  
"I CAN take care of myself, you know."  
  
"Perhaps," Auron halted by a tree that stood on the edge of the lake. He then scanned the area around them for any wandering fiends and found none. "I'll be right here if you need me," he said simply and turned to face in the other direction as to give her some privacy.  
  
Yuna sighed and made her way to edge of the lake to wash up. Her mind raced as she contemplated her next move. Something within her told her that he possessed a sensitive nature… one that was so well protected from the outside world. She needed break through all of Auron's walls as to get to the heart of him. This would be a Herculean task indeed considering that he was serious as he was when he had joined up on her pilgrimage so long ago. "What did ya expect?" she muttered to herself and proceeded to dress. "One step at a time... right?"  
  
~~~ X ~~~  
  
*** If you like the story and want me to continue… please drop me a line. *** 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy X and all it's characters, places, and situations are © copyright 2001 Square Co. Ltd. I'm only borrowing them to tell a story. Will return them when the story is done. THIS IS A YUNA x AURON STORY.  
  
Spoiler alert: Contains spoilers through till the end of the game.  
  
  
  
YUNA'S STORY by Mythe  
  
Part 2  
  
As a refreshed Yuna returned to her father's camp she felt the impenetrable gaze of the man that she so desired upon her person. Oh how it would be so easy to just turn around and give him a soul melting kiss the summoner thought, but no she must gain his trust first. "Auron, can you tell me where we are?"  
  
"Macalania forest."  
  
She took in the breathtaking sight that surrounded her like she had all those years ago then realized that he had moved alongside her. "It's so beautiful here…"  
  
"And dangerous as well," Auron finished gruffly.  
  
Yuna questioned why he always saw the negative side of everything. Life was a balance of both she reflected. Although at times the scale that weighed the positive and negative aspects of life appeared to favor one side more than the other, but that too was a fact of life. Nonetheless part of her wondered if he was simply a pessimistic type of person or if some tragic event in his life caused this. Her gut told her it was the latter. However Yuna pushed those thoughts to the side when she heard the sounds of a battle nearby. "Oh no!"  
  
Auron charged towards their camp at full speed, "BRASKA!"  
  
  
  
"Lord Braska run!" Jecht shouted as he used a downward vertical strike on one of the pair of Chimera's that had ambushed them. Quickly he blocked the fiend's counter attack just as its companion's struck him in the side. "Damnit!" he growled then attacked it with a reverse horizontal strike sending it back. "Eat this!"  
  
"I will not run!" Braska said as he caste a firaga spell on the charging Chimera and watched as it stumbled back. He was about to repeat his prior actions when an Evil Eye came out of nowhere and sent a cloud of sleeping breath his way causing him to drop to his knees in slumber.  
  
"NO!" Auron roared and rushed passed his summoner as to confront the large fiend. He struck the chimera with an oblique downward strike and before it had a chance to counter he used a reverse oblique upward strike to it once again sending it stumbling back.  
  
"About time you two showed up," Jecht teased as he used a series of horizontal strikes on his own fiend. "Thought I'd have to do all the work…"  
  
"Humph," the warrior monk muttered while blocking the chimera's blow.  
  
Yuna tossed a remedy at her father before sending a thundaga spell towards the evil eye. Ignoring the defeated fiend she then turned her attention to the chimera before Jecht and over killed it with a flare spell.  
  
"WOO HOO!" Jecht cheered as the chimera's pyerflies scattered to the wind. "That's what you get for messing with a Zanarkand Abe!"  
  
Auron just rolled his eyes before charging forward and over killing his fiend with an oblique upward strike. "Now THAT'S how it's done," he drawled then brought up his sword and rested it upon his broad shoulder.  
  
Yuna overheard their testosterone induced gloating and let a small smile play on her features.  
  
"Awesome!" Jecht laughed causing his sore ribs to ache, "Ow! Uh… Braska, that was some spell."  
  
"I didn't caste it my friend," Braska informed just as he healed the blitzball player with a cura spell.  
  
Both guardians slowly turned their attention to Kima who was at the moment gathering up her stuff that had been scattered about during the battle. "Kima?" they uttered in unison.  
  
"Yes?" Yuna replied turning to the slack jawed pair. "It was just a simple flare spell."  
  
"Simple my ass!" Jecht uttered aloud just as his comrade squeezed his shoulder. "Ow! What? Ow!"  
  
"Seems my vulgar companion slept in when they were instructing him on simple etiquette," Auron explained and emphasized his words by pinching the trapezius muscle on the blitzball player's shoulder. "Isn't that right?"  
  
"OW!" Jecht gasped, "Yeah… sorry… OW!"  
  
Yuna tried to hide the smile that threatened to grow by shielding it from view. "It's okay," she said watching their interaction with placid interest. Part of her wanted to laugh at the pair's antics yet the other thought it was improper to do so. She lost it though when the blitzball player somehow managed to free himself and sprinted off with the warrior monk trailing behind.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!" Auron called out. "So help me Yevon you're going to apologize to her!"  
  
"HA… HA… HA!" Jecht taunted over a shoulder, "You gotta' catch me first!"  
  
"Don't mind them," Braska commented while smothering the dying fire with dirt. "They have a love/hate relationship going on," he chuckled. "Love to hate that is."  
  
"They're complete opposites," Yuna remarked with a grin.  
  
"To the extremes… yes." Braska affirmed and donned his pack. "Jecht possesses a rather laid back personality while…"  
  
"Auron's is a more solemn one."  
  
"Yes," he nodded eyeing her.  
  
"We talked…" she corrected shyly, "I talked and he merely responded when answered."  
  
"Ah… yes. A man of very few words," Braska revealed with a broad grin. "But with those few words mean so much."  
  
"True," nodded Yuna as she donned her pack. "Yet… they seem to focus on the negative side though."  
  
"Perhaps…" Braska acknowledged, "but one must understand it from his point of view."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"A life shaped through loss."  
  
Yuna heard the sadness within her father's voice and quickly apologized, "Lord Braska, forgive me for causing you sorrow."  
  
"Kima, it's quite all right," he gestured. "The past is the past."  
  
A pained Yuna nodded while her heart ached upon hearing that Auron's life had been shaped through loss.  
  
"No worries," Braska said noticing the look on Kima's face. "Auron has become the man you see today… a loyal friend that would give his life to protect another."  
  
"He truly is a special man."  
  
"They both are really," he added with a grin. "I'm proud to have them as guardians." After adjusted his hat he then lowered his voice a notch, "Even if they run around here like two year olds."  
  
Yuna giggled.  
  
An amused Braska glanced over at the young Al Bhed Mage. Something drew him to her. It wasn't of a sexual nature by any means. Kima just reminded him of the two most important people in his life, the daughter who'd never see her daddy again and the wife that awaited him in the Farplane. And as he reflected over his family an odd feeling overcame him. One that felt as though he'd met her before, but that was simply impossible considering they had only met. "Kima, my I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"I notice that you have a pair of unique eyes."  
  
"My mother was Al Bhed," Yuna answered quickly.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Your eyes… they remind me of my daughter."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes," Braska nodded, "Her name is Yuna."  
  
"It's a beautiful name."  
  
"She's a beautiful little girl," he said thinking back to his little girl. "Yuna seems to take after her mother more every day."  
  
"Your wife is Al Bhed?" Yuna inquired already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes," Braska nodded somberly. "Cassia died giving birth to our daughter."  
  
"I'm sorry." Yuna said heavy-heartedly and remembered being enthralled by the stories her father told of a strong willed Mother who'd put the needs of others ahead of her own. She reminisced on how his face would light up upon reliving them to her and eventually grow sad upon its finish. Those moments were forever etched in Yuna's mind as her most prized memories of childhood. And even to this day she secretly desired a love such as theirs. "She must've been a special woman."  
  
"She was…" Braska grinned remembering his late wife, "the love of my life."  
  
"That's so sad," she said in a soft voice as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. "To have lost someone as extraordinary as her."  
  
"It is," he nodded, "but she lives on within my heart and our daughters."  
  
Yuna nodded mentally scolding herself for losing control over her emotions and all.  
  
"Kima, I must confess something." He revealed averting his gaze from her. "There's just something about you… I know that this may sound a bit crazy, but it's like I've known you before."  
  
After quickly composing herself she then turned to her father and waited for him to continue.  
  
"Anyway… you resemble my wife," Braska said finally. "Uh… I really hope I didn't offend you… I mean… I don't want you think I'm a crazy man looking to replace his late wife-"  
  
"It's okay." Yuna assured interrupting her father's babbling. "I didn't think you were," she said with a blush. "And you didn't… offend me that is."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Lord Braska, your kindness speaks volumes…" she complemented candidly, "Your daughter would've been proud to have heard the pride in your voice and to have felt the love within your heart."  
  
Braska was taken back by her heartfelt words as a blush overcame his features. "T-thank you."  
  
Yuna gave him an acknowledging nod.  
  
"Uh… um," he quickly tried to gather his scattered thoughts and teased, "Besides I would hate to be on the receiving end of that flare spell of yours."  
  
She giggled softly, "Thank you."  
  
"Kima, I want to thank you for helping us earlier." Braska thanked, adding. "For being so young… you're one powerful mage."  
  
"I started out at a young age," Yuna acknowledged with a bow. "And it was my pleasure."  
  
"So, mind telling me why you just fell from the sky?"  
  
"Oh… um…" Her mind raced at how to respond to this when it just flew out, "A friend of mind was repairing a teleporting sphere when I accidentally activated it."  
  
"Interesting…"  
  
Yuna hoped he would just leave it at that and quickly changed the subject, "Lord Braska, may I inquire as to where you're heading?"  
  
"Of course. We're heading to the Macalania Temple and the temple of trials," Braska informed, adding. "I'm on a pilgrimage to acquire the final aeon."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You're welcome to travel with us until the next Travel Agency," he offered politely.  
  
"I don't know…" she shook her head, "I've intruded on your pilgrimage as it is-"  
  
"No," Braska objected. "Kima your presence is far from being that and it's quite the opposite… it's soothing."  
  
A blush overcame Yuna features and she averted her gaze away from her father just as an out of breathe Auron and Jecht stepped out from the foliage. The warrior monk had the blitzball player in an arm lock as he approached. "Oh my," she breathed and discreetly covered her smile with a hand.  
  
"My friend has something he wants to say," Auron stated halting before her. "Go on."  
  
"Kima," Jecht spoke up, "I want to apologize for my vulgar behavior earlier."  
  
"You're forgiven Sir Jecht," she replied.  
  
Satisfied with his companion's apology Auron released him and gathered up his already packed backpack. "Lord Braska… I must apologize for delaying your pilgrimage."  
  
"I'm sorry as well," Jecht added snatching up his.  
  
"It's all right," chuckled Braska. "Kima and I were having an interesting conversation of our own." Turning to the mage he gave her a wink, "Isn't that right?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Braska." She returned it with a grin.  
  
"Very well then the Macalania Temple and the temple of trials await us," Braska announced before leading the way toward Lake Macalania.  
  
  
  
~~~ X ~~~  
  
*** If you like the story and want me to continue… please drop me a line. *** 


End file.
